Punishment
by wf8621nc
Summary: Set in the Enchanted Forest when Regina was still the Evil Queen, before the 1st curse. Robin and Regina meet in a unique circumstance and Robin must be punished for his actions.


Robin's been planning it for weeks. He knew breaking into the Evil Queen's castle wouldn't be easy. He had to have everything mapped out. He'd spent weeks scouting out the grounds around the castle, becoming familiar with the guards' routines, and seeking out the places he could hide.

As he stood in the trees just outside the castle's grounds, he watched the guard closest to him pacing in front of the door. The sun was beginning to set, he knew the guard would soon retreat into the castle and be replaced by another black knight for the evening shift.

Once darkness started to fall over the castle, the guard went inside. He knew he only had a few brief moments to cross the grounds and make it to the castle before the next guard came outside. Robin ran swiftly across the yard. After many years of breaking into palaces and hunting prey in the forest, he's gotten really good at being quiet, even with his bow and quiver full of arrows strapped on his back. Once he reached the castle he snuck around the corner waiting for the replacement guard to come though the door. He took a moment to catch his breath as he heard footsteps echoing in the corridor just inside the door. He grabbed a large rock and waited. The door creaked as it was opened. The black knight stepped though with his back turned to Robin. He took his chance and hit the guard over the head with the rock, knocking him out.

Robin slipped inside the door. He carefully made his way down the hallway, making as little noise as possible. He peaked his head around the next corner that revealed a stairwell on one side and a larger corridor leading to the grand entranceway of the palace on the other. Wanting to stay hidden, he decides to go up the stairwell. Once at the top, he stalked slowly down the hallway. There were several rooms, mostly bedrooms from what he could tell, almost all vacant. Except for one. The Evil Queen's room, he assumed. The door was open. He could see her vanity, covered with all manner of jewels and treasures. He'd always found the best things in the bedrooms of the royals he'd stolen from. He stepped closer to the entrance, poking his head in to see if the room was empty. Luckily for him, the Queen wasn't inside.

He steps into the room and makes his way to the vanity, quickly grabbing items and piling them into his satchel. Rubies, sapphires, diamonds some of the most beautiful treasures he's ever seen. One particular necklace catches his eye. It's intricate, with almost a hundred diamonds laced and woven into it. It's remarkable and incredibly heavy. He holds it up to the light to get a better look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He hears her cold and stern voice and freezes. He's been caught. But being the thief that he is, he's not afraid of being caught, he's been caught by royals before and skillfully escaped. He turns slowly to look at her, still holding her necklace.

Robin has never seen the Queen in person. He's only heard the stories of the great and terrible Evil Queen. He's heard of her beauty but he wasn't prepared for the gorgeous creature standing across the room. As soon as his eyes fell on her, he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her figure. She was dressed in an elegant deep red velvet dress with a lace trim. It fit snuggly on all of her curves, highlighting her greatest assets. He was broken out of his trance when he heard her voice once again.

"No one has ever gotten past my defenses before," she stated. She was almost impressed at the thief's audacity to attempt to steal from her. Most people feared her but his face showed no fear.

It was almost a compliment. He could hear it in her voice. He smirks at her. "Well, I am the best thief in all the realm," he retorts.

"You were caught!" She sassed back, slowly walking toward him. "And do you know what happens to people who attempt to steal from me, thief?" she reached him and grabbed her necklace out of his hand.

Robin smiled at her and replied, "No, I don't, milady," challenging her. Her eyes flashed with anger. With a flick of her wrist he was flung against the wall. Chains appeared out of the wall and magically held him in place.

"I take their hearts" she said as she walked up to him and ripped off his satchel. He could smell her perfume as she was mere inches away. It was intoxicating, sweet and musky. She took the jewels back to her vanity, putting them back into place. He watched as she walked away from him, her hips and her ass, shown so perfectly in her dress.

As she bent over to place her jewels back on her vanity, he couldn't help but compliment her, "I've heard many stories of the great and terrible Evil Queen, but from this angle, the evil moniker seems like a bit of an overstatement." She whipped around at this but he continued "bold and audacious, perhaps, but not evil."

She smirked. "I have you chained to the wall as my prisoner, thief." She couldn't figure out why this man was so confident but she liked it. He wasn't afraid of her. And she couldn't deny that he was ruggedly sexy, even if he had just tried to steal from her. "Most people find that terrifying, but you seem to like it, don't you" she replied seductively. She slowly made her way to him. She could see the lust in his eyes. He was enjoying this. She didn't mind, she rather liked him and could have some fun with him.

She stood in front of him and looked him up and down. He licked his lips, watching her. She touched his face gently. She trailed her finger along his jaw, down his neck, and placed her hand over his heart.

"Are you going to take my heart, your majesty?"

He could feel his pants getting tighter. She was turning him on more than anyone ever had. He knew she could tell, his heart was beating rapidly and his pants were beginning to show her effect on him. She pressed her body against him and he let out a tiny moan, she didn't miss it either. She smiled seductively at him, and bit her bottom lip. She could feel his bulge pressing against her stomach. She could feel her wetness pooling in her panties.

"You know, I think I have a better form of punishment in mind for you." She pulled her hand off his chest and stepped back, seeing the disappointment on his face at the lack of contact between them. "I can see I'm turning you on, thief" she points to his erection, now clearly evident.

"Well it's not every day that a beautiful Queen ties you to the wall" he responds. He wants to touch her, feel her soft silky skin, kiss her luscious lips.

She laughs to herself and presses herself against him again. He smiles at her, looking down at her lips, wanting to taste her. Sensing his desire, she brings her lips to his and kisses him passionately. Their tongues battle for dominance as her hands roam down his torso and around his back, feeling the muscles that lie beneath his shirt. Once her need for air becomes almost desperate, she pulls away, dragging his bottom lip between her teeth briefly before stepping back from him completely.

His eyes are burning with lust, his body giving away just how turned on she's made him. She smiles at him. "Answer me this, thief," she traces her finger along the top of his pants, toying with the laces that tie it in the front. She makes eye contact with him and asks "how badly to you want to fuck me?"

His mouth goes dry for a second and he swallows. "I would do anything…" he can't really form words, she's moved her hand over his cock and given him a gentle squeeze.

"Hmmm" she smirks at his reaction. "Then this will be the perfect punishment for you," she backs away from him, enjoying the frustration in his features when she's stepped away.

"What is the punishment?" he asks her after a moment.

"I'm going to keep you chained there and make you watch as I get myself off," she says. His jaw drops at this. He couldn't believe what she just said. But she's right, that is quite a punishment.

The Queen chuckles at his reaction. She waves her hand at the door and it shuts. She stands in front of him, noticing how he's watching her intently, waiting for her next move. She turns around, reaches back and slowly pulls down the zipper on her dress. Slowly it begins to slide down her arms, down her back, and finally slips over her butt and pools on the floor at her feet, leaving her in a pair of black lace panties and her high heels. She turns to face him again and is pleased with what she sees. His mouth has fallen open again, eyes wide, taking in what he's seeing in front of him. Her breasts are plump and perky, her body toned and slim but curvy in all the best places. Her legs are lean, sexy and long, especially in her heels. His eyes make it back up to her face, pleading with her to let him touch her. She walks up to him, stands just inches away from him. She leans in slightly, her breasts brush lightly against his chest. She lets her lips lightly touch his and then pulls away from him, teasing him. He huffs an annoyed breath and she laughs to herself.

"Regina," he breathes. She is surprised by this. Very few people are bold enough to call her that. Normally she'd have someone's head for calling her Regina, but she liked the way it sounded coming out of his mouth.

She turned around and walked to the bed. She knew he was watching her ass as she walked away, her lace panties giving him a good view of her round cheeks. She hooked her fingers into the strings of her panties and shimmied them off of her hips and down her legs to the floor. She turned back around and sat on the edge of her bed. He was watching her, eyes hardly blinking, taking in everything she did. Slowly she spread her legs apart, until her pussy was in clear view for him. It was glistening for him. He gulped. She was stunning and he could tell she was already very wet. He wanted to touch her, to feel her on top of him, sliding down onto his throbbing cock.

Regina played with her breasts, squeezing them, tracing her nipples, letting out a few light moans. Robin pulled against his restraints, foolishly attempting to break them. Her hand slid down her belly and over her pussy. She slid a finger into herself, gathering her wetness. She really wanted to feel him inside her, wanted to ride him and then feel him fuck her like no tomorrow. But she also likes what she's able to do to him. She slipped a second finger inside and moaned a little louder this time. She saw him pulling on his chains, hoping to get free, his eyes watching her finger herself. She pulled out her fingers, bringing them to her mouth. She looked straight at him and licked her fingers a few times before taking them into her mouth and sucking off all her juices.

At this, Robin let out a loud grunt. "Regina…please."

After licking her fingers clean she slid her hand back down her body. She slowly circled her clit, building herself up. Then she started rubbing it a little faster and harder. She moaned louder this time. Robin felt his cock twitch, it was throbbing in his pants. He couldn't handle this, it was too sexy. This woman was coming undone in front of him and he can't touch her or be a part of it. He's never been so turned on in his life. He feels like he may cum from just watching her.

Her fingers moved faster, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her skin became flushed. Her breathing was rapid, hitching in her throat as she got closer to climax. Her moans got louder and deeper. Robin kept pulling on his chains, desperately trying to break free. Her eyes were closing as she felt the orgasm coming over her. A few more flicks on her clit with her fingers and the orgasm rushed over her. She came with a long loud moan. Her breathing was heavy and her skin warm.

"Wow, Regina…wow." He couldn't find words, his cock was squeezed tightly in his pants, aching for release. At Robin's words, Regina opened her eyes. She looked at his face. He was in awe.

"Like the view, thief?" She teased, standing up and walking over to him. He nodded, biting his lip as she touched his chest.

"Very much" he whispered.

"Good," she replied before slowly dropping down to her knees before him. She unlaced the front of his pants and pulled them down his thighs. His breath hitched as his cock was finally free of its constraints. She touched the tip with her finger. It twitched under her touch. She gently traced the length of it with her finger before closing her hand around him. She looked up at him. His eyes were glued on hers anticipating her next move. She brought her lips to the tip of his cock, placing a soft kiss on it, still keeping her eyes on his. He let out a soft moan at this. She smiled against him and then took him in her mouth. She skillfully sucked him, her tongue circling him. He watched her. She was gorgeous. After a few more hard sucks, she stood back up. His eyes were filled with desire. She smiled at him and kissed him. Suddenly he felt the chains disappear and he could finally touch her. His arms closed around her pulling her against him. She let him take control of the kiss.

Robin walked her back to her bed. She fell back onto it and watched him as he removed his shirt and his pants. He climbed onto the bed above her. He looked into her face, admiring her glowing beauty. He gently grazed her cheek with his hand and said "You are absolutely stunning, Regina." She smiled at him and then kissed him, bringing him against her. His cock poked at her entrance. He felt his tip touching her wet center and he wanted to badly to enter her. "Regina, are you sure.." he started, but she responded with "Take me, thief." At that he buried his cock in her. They both let out deep moans and the feeling. He started pumping in and out, building speed. He kissed her deeply. She matched his rhythm. Out of nowhere she hooked her leg around his waist and turned them over so she was on top. She hovered over him. His hands ran up her torso, gripping her breasts gently. She sank down onto him and started riding him. Her head fell back as his cock was hitting all the right spots, better than any man she'd ever taken. He watched her ride him, her breasts softly bouncing as she went up and down on his cock. Seeing his cock going in and out of her made his heart flutter. Robin was getting closer and closer to release. He reached his hand to her clit and rubbed it. She moaned loudly at this and he'd never heard anything so amazing in his life. A few seconds later she came hard with a scream and he followed immediately after.

They came down from their high slowly. She collapsed onto him and he held her close. They lay like that for a while, her in his arms. He kissed her forehead sweetly. She looked at him. "I told you the evil moniker was an overstatement," he said softly, stroking her cheek with his hand, enjoying her beauty. She laughed at this.

"Maybe to you, thief. But I assure you, the name serves me well." She responded.

"You're definitely bold and audacious. I've never seen a woman so incredible, stunning in every way." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said. In that moment she realized she didn't know this man's name. So she asked, "What is your name, thief?"

"Robin, Robin of Locksley," he replied, "at your service."


End file.
